The present invention concerns a wind power plant construction.
In existing wind power plants the blades of the turbines are fixed comparatively firmly to the shaft so that the turbine can withstand the torques and other stresses even from powerful gusts of wind. This means that adjustment of the turbine blades is made afterwards, that is after the effect of wind on the turbine has been observed, or no blade adjustment whatsoever is undertaken and the turbine is instead controlled with brakes. Such structural designs involve heavy and expensive blade structures, with the consequence that the supporting and bearing arrangements are also required to possess very high durability.
The object of the invention is elimination of the drawbacks mentioned. The specific object of the invention is to provide a wind power plant construction which automatically and continously adjusts the blades in accordance with wind strength and load variations so that the powerful, varying stress-imposing forces caused e.g. by gusts are attenuated before being transmitted to the structures. It is likewise an object of the invention to provide a turbine design which is light and favourable in manufacturing cost, enabling a wind power plant to be constructed which has a good energy production/price ratio.